War of The Dimensions
by KingStarfire
Summary: Clockwork said "Daniel, Michael, there is an appending war coming, a war between the dimensions and in the Ghost Zone. You need to start an army to stop the war." Can Danny stop this war, read and find out.


**Okay, this is my first fanfiction, so I hope you guys like it. The story is a cross over and it start with two fandoms and every chapter or so I will add two more, the name of the chapter will reflect the new fandoms. I will give a short (maybe) time line setting and changes I have made, in this chapter is after Phantom Planet. I have aged the Vocaloids by two years. Also, I am writing the with a friend of mine from my school.**

Phantom Vocaloids

It was an exciting day for Danny Fenton. It was the last day of school for Casper High. He was getting to go to the movies with Sam, Tucker and his cousin Mike Starfire, another halfa. Danny's and Mike's ghost senses both went off and before they got a chance to go ghost, they heard someone yell TIMEOUT and time froze. Then Clockwork appeared.

He said, "Daniel, Michael, there is an appending war coming, a war between the dimensions and in the Ghost Zone. You need to start an army to stop the war."

Danny asked, "How are _we_ supposed to stop _war_!? We are just kids."

Clockwork replied, "I have brought a group of singers back in time to help. You will have to train them."

He then opened up a portal and ten people came through one by one. After the last one entered the portal closed. Then Clockwork left and time continued.

The first was a girl of eighteen she wore a mini skirt. She had long, dark gray boots that reached past her knees. Her boots had a teal trim. She had teal hair that was in pigtails. It was as long as she was tall.

The second was a young man at the age of twenty. He wore a white robe with blue and gold trim, brown with pants gold down the sides. He also had a long blue scarf. His hair was like Danny's but blue.

The third and fourth were twins, that were sixteen. One twin is a male, the other is a female. They wore black shorts and white shirts. They had shoulder length gold like hair. The male had his in a pony tail.

The fifth was twenty-one. She had a short red skirt, a shirt, that was also red, that showed her naval and brown fur boots. She had brown eyes that had a dazed look to them. She had short brown hair.

The sixth looked like a samurai. He wore a white kimono that had a purple trim He had long purple hair that was as long as the first girl's hair. He had a katana with him. He had feminine yet strong look to his face.

The seventh was a girl with pink hair that stopped at her hips. She wore a black long skirt with a black top. She had a blue pendant around her neck. Her eyes were a deep blue. She was at the age of twenty-two.

The eighth was a girl with green hair. She wore an orange skirt and an orange shirt. She had a pair of red goggles. She also a red pendent. She had a determined look in her deep green eyes.

The ninth was another young blonde with long hair. She looked like a rocker chick. she wore a revealing black leather vest. She had a white and gold skirt. Her boots were black and gold.

The last was a lot like the first, except her hair was in two spiraled pigtails and her hair was pink. Her clothes had a pink trim unlike the first girl. She was seventeen and a half. She had a mischievous look on her face.

After time continued Sam noticed the extra people in the group and said, "Danny, who are these people?"

He responded with, "Clockwork sent them back in time." then he explained the situation.

The tealette was the first to speak, "Hello, my name is Hatsune Miku and these are Kaito Shion, Len and Rin Kagamine, Meiko Sakine, Gakupo Kamui, Luka Megurine, Gumi Megploid, Lily and finally Teto Kasane. We are singers."

That made Sam furious, she yelled, "Singers!? SINGERS!? WE ARE GOING TO STOP A WAR WITH SINGERS!?" She then stormed off.

"I'll go calm Sam down," Danny said, "Tucker, you take the singers to Dash and have him start teaching them how to fight. Mike, try to figure out what is going on."

**Please read and review, also if there are any other characters that are not in the story or if you want your OC in it, tell me I will try too put them in.**

**For OCs,**

**Name:**

**Fandom:**

**Species:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Relations with other characters or other people's OCs(with their permission):  
Physical and Personal Description:**


End file.
